


Soft Beds Aren't Always A Good Idea

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Sleepiness, clouds legally aged here guys i swear, dont go getting any of those ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack and Cloud make a trip back to Zack's SOLDIER apartment with the goal of having som fun times. But, of course, things don't go to plan at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Beds Aren't Always A Good Idea

Zack's apartment was settled near the back of the SOLDIER floor, one of the rooms with a fantastic view out over the city of Midgar via reinforced glass spanning an entire wall in the living room. Not that there was much to see, but he appreciated the space and the ability to look out at the world. The place was huge, standard issue for any First Class SOLDIER operative in the company. The kitchen covered what would've been the entirety of Cloud's tiny Infantry quarters, and the living room itself was twice the size. He'd seen the bedroom for himself, and knew for a fact it was just as impressive.

Each time Cloud had seen the apartment before, he'd just been overwhelmed with the sheer expanse of the space. It seemed too much for one man alone, the furniture looking hardly used and the kitchen seeming far too large for Zack to find any use for it. After all, First Class SOLDIERS didn't have much free time to spend in their homes during the week anyway, surely any food that was kept there during the week would spoil very quickly. Today, though, his mind was on other things as he was led into the home.

His mind was busy registering the feeling of hands on his waist as he was pushed back against the now closed and locked door, the sensation of lips on his neck sending waves of pleasure over his body. His small frame was pulled away from the door soon after, dragged down into Zack's lap as strong arms wrapped around his waist when the older man had sat down on the couch. A playful grin danced across Cloud's lips as his fingers found the other man's hair, snagging hold to pull Zack away from his neck long enough to drag him into a heated kiss. Straddling his partner's thighs, the blond wrapped his arms around Zack's neck as they kissed. 

Lips moved slowly against each other, Zack's tongue teasing at the blond's lower lip until Cloud let out a soft sigh. Taking his opportunity, Zack slipped his warm tongue past his little cadet's lips and set to exploring the cavern he'd come to know so well. Tongues brushed against one another, breathing becoming slightly more ragged as pupils dialated at the contact. Gloved hands slipped under the shirt of Cloud's uniform, dragging the soft leather across pale skin. Cloud's skin tingled at the contact, his eyes fluttering as he let out a soft whimper.

"Zaaaack... You know what that does to me..." The blond warned, his face flushing slightly as he faced that wolfish grin on his lover's face. Violet eyes watched Cloud bite his lip, those same gloved hands sliding down to scootch his smaller partner closer by his ass. His hips rolled upwards, rubbing the noticable buldge in his pants against the inside of the blond's thigh.

"You're right, I do know, Spike," Zack murmured, his eyes narrowing as he witnessed Cloud's body tremble at the feeling of Zack's clothed cock pressed against his leg. Cloud's pale face flushed a deeper shade of pink, and his hands moved from the soft black hair to support himself as he was shifted to lay on his back. Zack's eyes never left his smaller frame once, drinking in the sight of his partner sprawled across soft velvet underneath him.

Zack pulled his gloves off with his teeth, tossing them to the side as he stripped away the top layer of his clothes. Cloud's infantry uniform soon followed, the buttons serving to frustrate the older man. Eventually, the blue uniform found the floor just like Zack's own shirt, and Cloud was left naked and bare for Zack's eyes to devour. 

Rough hands ran across the milky skin of Cloud's stomach, trailing up to find the pink flesh of the blond's perked nipples. Zack's thumbs rubbed slowly at the pink nubs, watching as Cloud bit down on his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut. His cock twitched at the sensation, earning a low chuckle from the black haired man. Soon Cloud's lips were made busy once again as Zack leaned down and kissed him, moving his lips away from the blond's to place heavy kisses against he side of his partner's neck. Those same rough hands smoothed over Cloud's skin before one wrapped around the length of his cock. 

Slow, steady strokes caused Cloud to drop his head back against the couch, a sharp intake of breath filling the air as his back arched up against Zack. His body squirmed as he felt warm fingers curl around his thigh, lifting his leg up to hook over Zack's shoulder. The warmth of those fingers were soon felt rubbing at the blond's entrance, testing the waters to see how far Cloud was willing to let him get today. Of course, he had no intention of breaching his lover without the proper preparations.

"Z-Zack!" Cloud squeaked, looking up at the raven with wide blue eyes. The look on the blond's face was heavily conflicted. Zack was fully aware Cloud was uncomfortable in the living room, and thus he quietly went about moving off the couch entirely. His partner soon found himself swept up into strong arms, his legs wrapped around Zack's waist as he was carried on towards the bedroom. 

"Easy there, I know... let's get you settled down, yeah? I'll get the lube and everything." Zack murmured, earning a curt nod from the small frame in his arms. Soft blond spikes brushed against the side of Zack's face as Cloud nuzzled against the crook of his neck, a smile twitching the corners of both men's mouths up.

Soon, Cloud was sat back on the softness of Zack's bed. Zack had retreated to the bathroom to dig out their supplies, and so the cadet let out a content sigh. Laying back, he sprawled across the softness of his lover's plush comforter and the delicate silk sheets beneath. His spikes sprawled out across the pillows, and he felt that if he wasn't aching for attention, he would have easily fallen asleep right there.

However, the bed dipped at the space near his legs, and he smiled quietly as he let his eyes stay closed. The feeling of his legs being nudged apart and his hips being lifted up so that a pillow could be settled under the curve of his back earned gentle sighs from him. Zack's lips pressed against his, and after the contact ceased Cloud opened his eyes once again to focus in on the man leaning over him. He was met with a soft smile gracing Zack's features.

"You ready to get started, Spike...?" A quiet chuckled passed Cloud's lips as he nodded, settling back on the bed and spreading his legs to accomodate his partner. Zack smiled as he squeezed lube out of its container onto his fingers, warming the substance up before he pressed his index finger against Cloud's entrance. Cloud's eyes fluttered closed again as he laid there, relaxing at the feeling of the older man's finger rubbing against the tight ring of muscle. With a soft sigh, Cloud dropped his head back against the pillows and entrusted Zack to prepare him well. 

One of the things about Zack's bed was the fact that no matter what happened, it always formed to the shape of whoever laid on it. It pushed at the perfect spots to support any body type, and for Cloud it practically conformed to his small frame entirely. Which, in hindsight, is probably why he ended up fast asleep before Zack had even pushed a finger inside him. This wasn't the first time that had happened, and Zack was more than understanding when he noticed the gentle rising and falling of his partner's chest.

"Alright, Spike... you rest up, then." Zack murmured, shaking his head as he retracted his hand and leaned over the blond to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. The SOLDIER retreated off the bed slowly, quietly heading to the bathroom to handle his hard-on in the quiet where Cloud's nap wouldn't be disturbed. No hard feelings went beneath the surface. Zack did understand that his little cadet worked hard during his training, so there wasn't a reason to hold something so petty (and so very cute) against him. They'd just get back to business later.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have the headcanon that Cloud is a very sleepy person. And of course after a hard days training, it's only reasonable that he'd fall asleep in the cozy fluff of a SOLDIER bed instead of the concrete slabs of the infantry quarters.


End file.
